A New Life
by vampyrefaerie524
Summary: Harry changed over the summer, and didn't tell his 'supposed' friends. What happened, and who is the reason behind his abrupt change? Dark-Hunter x-over, Drarry, SSSB In Process of being rewritten
1. Summer's over, and Finding a Mate

Summary: Harry changed over the summer, and didn't tell his 'supposed' friends. What happened, and who is the reason behind his abrupt change? Dark-Hunter x-over, Drarry

Disclaimer: If HP and the Dark-Hunters were mine, I'd have Harry slap the Fates for giving him a hard time.

Warnings: Slash, some swearing, Dumbles-bashing, slight Hermione-bashing, major _Acheron_ spoilers.

**A/n**

_:Parseltongue:_

"speaking"

_Telepathy with Azrael_

_Telepathy with Ash_

(when in notes)

_Harry_

Ron

_**Hermione**_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME WITHOUT TELLING US ANYTHING! AND TO HAVE TO LEARN IT FROM RITA SKEETER, OF ALL PEOPLE, IS JUST RIDICULOUS! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU, YOUNG MAN, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Hermione kept screaming inaudibly, ranting about the disgrace it was to have the Boy-Who-Lived _not_ be Harry Potter, but I wasn't listening.

"Skeeter never said what that name was, though. Something about the goblins not breaking their secrecy policy or something. Mind telling us?" Ron asked.

"I promised my adopted family I wouldn't, for their safety as well as mine."

"Their safety, I understand, but yours? Why yours as well?"

"Ron, have you ever heard of a 'true name'?"

At this point, Hermione, over the shock, butted in. "I've heard of those. They give power over the person they are for, and are nearly impossible to find. Why? Did you find yours over the summer?"

"Why do you care, Hermione? Do you only want power over the Boy-Who-Lived? Or do you actually care?"

"Of course I care! Dumbledore wouldn't be paying me to be your friend if I didn't!" at this, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I knew it! I had my Dad cast a spell on me so no one could keep anything from me ever again. You have to tell the whole truth! Anyway, to answer your question before, my parents found it and my Dad got a few… colleagues… of his to change it, so I would be safer."

"But that's said to be extremely dangerous and painful, not to mention if it went wrong! How could you put yourself in danger like that?"

"It was slightly painful, and I did need to sleep it off for a couple days, but having the Moirae change your true name is a lot easier than doing it yourself. And thanks to Dad, I can now see without these" and I took off my glasses, and the glamour that went with them.

On my right shoulder was Azrael, my Charonte, a gift from Grandmother Apollymi and named after the angel of death. She normally took the form of a green dragon coiled up, but she felt that I was annoyed, so she melted off my skin and formed next to me.

"What wrong Akri? Azrael can help you, if you need Azrael to eat people. Do you want these people eated? Or can Azrael have Akri's plastic?"

"Azrael, nothing's wrong. Go to Ash and see if you can play with Simi. No eating people, okay? Promise?"

"Azrael promises her Akri that she will go to see the Simi and not eat any peoples along the way." With that she poofed away.

"Harry, what was that? She came out of nowhere and acted as if she knew you. Then she disappeared! No one can Apparate out of Hogwarts! And how did she know you! And what is this 'plastic' she was talking about! What have you been teaching her! Is she your girlfriend! Who is this Simi person!"

"Hermione, _breathe._ First, her name is Azrael. She is a Charonte demon, a gift from my adoptive grandmother. She has her own magic, and the wards of Hogwarts have no effect on her, or any of my family. I raised her after her family was killed right in front of her. My 'plastic' is a credit card I opened over the summer so she could buy whatever she wanted while I was sleeping. I am as close to a dad as she has. Simi is the Charonte my dad has, also a gift from my grandmother, when he was twenty-one. Dad can control them both, as Azrael sees him as her Akri's Akri. If you hear her refer to Akra, that is my mother. If you want to find out more about them, you might want to read these books." I handed her a book entitled, _How to care for your Charonte_. "This has all the information you will ever need with a Charonte, but some pages will appear blank to you. Do not attempt to read what is on these pages. The last person who tried was killed by the magic of the book. These pages are for Charonte owners only, on what can harm and kill a Charonte, and how to care for such a wound. They are a protected species, you know."

_Akri, Akri-Ash wants to talk to you. Is you finished talking with the bushy-haired b-witch?_

_Azrael, I _told_ you no swearing, especially when I can't block you! Tell Ash that I'm done._

_Okay, Akri_

_Thank you, Azrael._

_Hadrian? Are you there?_

_Yes, Dad, I'm here. Where else would I be? How are you? Are the girls treating you alright?_

_No, but don't tell your mother. You know how she gets when she's pregnant._

_Yeah, I know. Wait… she's pregnant _again_! God, what do you two _do_ in your spare time! No, wait, I don't want to know. So, what am I getting this time? A brother or another sister?_

"Harry, what are you doing? You've got this weird look in your face, like…"

"Shut _UP_, Hermione! Can't you see he's doing something!"

"Ron's right, Hermione. You need to calm down. I was just talking to my Dad, and you interrupted good news.

_Sorry, Dad. I was interrupted. Do you know?_

_Yes, I do. It's triplets, two boys and a girl._

_Yes! Now we men won't be so outnumbered, with Mom, Brigita, Rayne, and Sophia. Right now, it's just us two, and you're alone there. Also, Dad, I have some news that you may not like_

**(Brigita is 10, Rayne is 8, and Sophia is 4. Harry/Hadrian is 16)**

_What is it, son?_

_Well… _

_What, son? Spit it out. You know I'm surprised by very little these days._

_You know how I inherited that creature blood over the summer?_

_Yeah… Where are you going with this?_

_And we found that I have Gallu blood in my veins from generations ago…_

_Yes. Go on._

_And we researched them, and found that, while they themselves have a choice in mate, their descendants don't…_

_Yes, we did. Are you saying you found your mate?_

_Yes, but you may not like who it is…_

_Is it that blond man from the train station?_

_No, better than that._

_His wife?_

_Dad, you know I'm gay. My blood accepts that part of me. But no, it's not Mrs. Malfoy. It's the blond kid, Draco, himself. He's actually not as bad as he was last year. Or even the years before that. I realized that the hatred that I felt against him is just spillover from Ron._

_Very mature of you, Hadrian. So he's your mate?_

_Yes, Dad, he is. I need your permission, though, to court him, by the laws of the Gallu._

_I will help you, as long as you promise never to mention your heritage to Sin. He would try to kill you. I could never bear it if my son-in-law killed my son, and I'm pretty sure Kat would never forgive him for killing her brother._

_Will do. Will you write a formal letter to Mr. Malfoy stating my intentions towards his son for me?_

_Sure kid. Anything specific you want me to write?_

_Just tell him that I wish to begin to court his son. Anything else is your choice._

_The letter is written and on his desk. I'll have his reply as soon as possible._

_Thank you Dad. I love you, you know._

_I love you too kiddo. Have since I saved you in that alleyway from the Daimons that were after you._

_Don't let Mom hear that. She thinks you found me in an orphanage._

_And she will never know that I found you after you had run away from those relatives of yours. They were worse than mine, and you know how mine were._

_Yes, I know. Your uncle sold you to be a sex slave, only sometimes using you. My uncle sold me and used me often, as repayment for 'taking care of me' as a child. We are practically the same person, you and I, one only slightly different than the other. If you had not rescued me when you did, I would probably have killed myself over the summer._

_Your mother's calling. Hopefully her cravings aren't too bad this time._

_Pickled sausage and mint ice cream. How could I forget? I'll talk to you later, Dad. Say 'hi' to the girls for me._

_Okay. I'll see you as soon as I can._

_Bye Dad._

_Bye_

"So you were saying, Hermione?"

"What was _that_? All of a sudden, you blanked out and looked like you were about to fall over."

"Oh, my father has a way to talk to me through my mind, and we have long discussions that way. It's easier than letters, and there's no way it can be misinterpreted. I can talk to Azrael that way, too."

"Telepathy! Only people soul-bonded can do that! I understand your demon, but your father?"

"Did I mention that when the Moirae changed my true name, they changed it to fit my father's? We had such similar childhoods that we almost shared the same soul anyway, the Moirae just had to tweak it a little."

"But that's impossible unless one or both are gods of some sort… what _are_ you? You did get your Creature inheritance over the summer, right?"

"Yes, I did. I found that I'm part Gallu demon from ancient Sumerian legend. I'm telling you no more than that. Ron, did you get your inheritance?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm part fire pixy. It figures, though. I always have had a fiery temper. Hermione, did you inherit something?"

"Yes, I did, actually. It seems I'm not a muggleborn; I'm actually an adopted pureblood. First, let me do this," she removed her own glamour, "I found that, when I was born, my father already had a son, and my mother was afraid for my life. She set me on a doorstep of some Muggles she knew, and I've lived there ever since. Looking at my features, it's easy to tell who my mother is." She still looked like herself, except for the color of her eyes. They were pure silver, like Draco Malfoy's.

"Is your father Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, he is. My mother is Narcissa Malfoy, actually. _My _creature heritage is a mixture, so I have multiple mates. There is one for the Malfoy Apollite heritage, one for the Black family Veela gene, and one for the Snape Dark-Hunter gene, whatever that is." I started. The only Dark-Hunter I knew with living descendants was…

"How are you related to Snape, 'Mione? And what is a Dark-Hunter?"

"He's my godfather, and Draco's. Apparently, my mother had a meeting with my mom before I was born, and they agreed to tell me what my true parentage was, and they gave me two sets of godparents, one magical and one Muggle. The magical set is Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. The Muggle set are two friends of my parents from when they were in college, Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

At this, both Ron's and my mouths dropped open and our eyes bugged out.

"Oh, close your mouths, boys. You're not codfish." I laughed, while Ron looked confused.

"Muggle movie, Ron."

"Actually, I can answer what a Dark-Hunter is. They are people that had something so atrocious done to them, some horrible betrayal, that when they died as a result of that betrayal, their souls cried out so loudly that the goddess Artemis heard them. She offered them one act of vengeance, in return of an eternity of servitude keeping the Daimon population under control. Before you ask, a Daimon is an Apollite that, coming into their twenty-seventh birthday, kill and take the soul of a human being. They must continue doing this. Dark-Hunters are sent to kill the ones that kill innocents. The ones that prey on murderers, rapists, and the like are left alone until they prey on an innocent. I know this because I just came into my inheritance, and I looked up anything and everything that would want to and could kill or maim a Gallu."

"Oh. Okay. Well, in Malfoy's your brother, then how did you not get into Slytherin?"

"I was supposed to, but Malfoy had been so mean to me, that I didn't want to share a dorm with him for five years."

"No, you share a dorm for seven years."

"Sixth- and Seventh-year Slytherins have their own rooms."

"Cool."

Ron left in a huff, going to find someone with a sympathetic ear.

"Hey Hermione, if you're Dra-Malfoy's sister, then you wouldn't mind if I started courting him, right?"

"I heard that, Harry. No, I don't mind. As long as he doesn't hurt you and you don't hurt him, I'm fine with it. You do realize, though, that you can never tell him what I told you. He would tell our father, and _he_ would have me, and Mother, killed. Me for living and Mother for disobedience."

"Yes, I know. But you don't have to worry about me telling him. He's here right now, under a Disillusionment charm. _Accio Draco Malfoy_."

Draco hit me at full speed. I _Finite Incantatum_-ed him, so he showed up.

"Damn, Granger. I never knew you were my sister. I never would have treated you that way seriously if I had known. I would have teased you, sure, but I was taught to hold family above all others. Do you want me to tell my mother that you know? And Har-Potter, I just received a letter from my father telling me that you intended to court me, even though I just sent a letter to your aunt and uncle with my intentions to court _you_."

"No, Draco, but thank you. You do not have to send a letter to Mother for me. I'm a big girl. Anyway, you're older, so you can be the protective older brother."

"Malfoy, can I call you Draco?" at his nod, I continued. "Draco, first, you should call me Harry. Second, you shouldn't have sent a letter to my relatives. They are no longer related to me. I went through a blood adoption over the summer. My so-called 'family' used me as a sex slave, my uncle especially. I was just a toy to them. I even have the scars to prove it." I stuck out my tongue. There were small dots of scars down the length of my tongue, where the piercings had once been. "The only person who understands what I've been through is my Dad, who went through the same thing. I'd tell you when, but I don't know if I can trust both of you."

"I, Hermione Persephone Elizabeth Anastasia Dawn Malfoy, hereby swear by my life and magic, not to reveal any secrets told to me by…" "Hadrian Acheron Parthenopaeus" "Hadrian Acheron Parthenopaeus to anyone that does not already know said secrets."

"Dray? Do you mind?"

"I, Draconian Lucian Severin Malfoy, do hereby swear by my life and magic, not to reveal any secrets told to me by Hadrian Acheron Parthenopaeus to anyone that does not already know said secrets."

"So, my father is Acheron Parthenopaeus. He was born eleven thousand years ago, to the royal family in Greece at the time. He was born with swirling silver eyes like mine are. He was given to his uncle as a small child, who sold him to anyone who could pay the price. He grew up the same way I did. We even have the same piercings. Look." I stuck out my tongue once again. This time, Hermione noticed the healing holes in it.

"Oh my God, Harry! Do those mean what I think they mean! Your uncle was supposed to take care of you! He _sold_ you! You _have_ to tell Dumbledore! He could help you!"

"I have told Dumbledore several times every year. He hasn't helped me yet. He just sends me to do his bidding. If not for you and Ron, I would have turned to Voldemort long ago."

"Actually, Harry, I've been debating going to His side anyway. I could help Him a lot. I specialize in research."

"Well, Hermione, if you are serious about this, then if Draco doesn't mind, or already has his Mark, then we will both go ask Severus to take us to Him."

"I was Marked over the summer. I could ask my father if he could take us to Him. Or maybe I could take Harry, as he is my Veela mate, and Hermione could go to Severus, and act as if she didn't know that Harry was going, too. That would keep suspicions away from you both."

"That's my Draco, always a Slytherin. Before we start, this, though, you both should probably know one thing about me. I was supposed to be a Slytherin. I wasn't only because Draco insulted the only person who ever saw _me,_ and not who I was in the Muggle world. He was the one person that never knew who I was there, what I was forced to do to survive. If I didn't…_perform_…well, my uncle would beat me, but not so hard as to leave scars. That was left to his…_customers_."

"God, Harry! I hope your father knows what he got you out of!"

"Yes, Hermione, he does. He saved me from Daimons on the street, when my life got too awful to bear. I was contemplating suicide. When I thanked him, he noticed the piercings in my tongue and was shocked that such a barbaric trait had stayed from when he was young."

"Speaking of those, how did you hide them from us?"

"I knew of my heritage long before I was eleven. After I learned that there was a school, a boarding school, I quickly learned to cast several glamours on myself. If anyone had noticed the scars or piercings on their Boy-Who-Lived, they would have thought that I was just another slave to be used, abused, and thrown away. That happened anyway, but for different reasons. If their Savior was to turn Dark, then maybe they would learn to fight for themselves."

Hermione finally noticed that I looked different than I used to. Instead of looking like normal, I now had long, controlled hair that I could change at will, but now it was black with red, purple, and green striped throughout. My eyes were now a swirling silver like my father's, with an emerald background.

I had on black leather pants, green Doc Martens, a black Kiss shirt, a spiked leather collar, and a leather bracelet to match.

"Harry, what happened to your cousin's hand-me-downs? Your clothes look…different than they did before we started this talk."

"Oh yeah, while I was shopping in Diagon Alley, my dad took me into a store that sold a whole bunch of different biker clothes and, erm, well…"

"What was the store called, love?" Draco asked.

"It was called Eros's Treasure, I think."

"WHAT! Your father let you in there! My father won't even speak about it! Please take me there next time you go! You _need_ some clothes that you can wear that _aren't_ black. You need red, green, blue, hell, maybe even purple! Do _anything_ to make the highlights show up in your hair!"

"Dray, you need to calm down. I know I look good. You can come with me next time I go shopping, which, incidentally, is this weekend. Bring your father, and I'll bring my dad. We can sneak off while they talk, and I'll show you."

**Th-th-that's all, folks! At least for this chapter! Next is the shopping trip. Ash meets Lucius. This should be good.**


	2. Meeting the Fathers and Sanctuary

Summary: Harry changed over the summer, and didn't tell his 'supposed' friends. What happened, and who is the reason behind his abrupt change? Dark-Hunter x-over, Drarry

Disclaimer: If HP and the Dark-Hunters were mine, I'd have Harry slap the Fates for giving him a hard time.

Warnings: Slash, some swearing, Dumbles-bashing, major _Acheron_ spoilers.

**A/n**

_:Parseltongue:_

:thoughts:

"speaking"

_Telepathy with Azrael_

_Telepathy with Ash_

(when in notes)

_Harry_

Ron

_**Hermione**_

"Okay, Dad. It's time to go shopping with Draco and his father. Just don't be as, well, _Dark-Hunter_ as you usually are. As far as Mr. Malfoy knows, you are just a regular Greek pureblood with nothing to hide. I do not want him to be proven wrong. Luckily, however, he knows about Draco and me being mates, and you know as well. Feel free to threaten Draco with whatever you wish, but don't hurt him. I want him to _not_ be so afraid of you that he stops his courting and leaves me. That would hurt us both."

"Father, I would like it if you weren't your normal self for this. I want you and Lord Parthenopaeus to be comfortable with each other. He doesn't know that you are part Daimon, and he never will. He is normal. You _will_ act normal for this. Do not threaten Harry; he can probably kill you with just a thought. If you were dead, I'd have no one to protect me from the Dark-Hunters out there, as Harry would be in Azkaban."

(Shopping)

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

We ran to each other and started talking in hushed whispers.

"My dad knows your father's a Daimon, and knows not to react. Be warned, though, my Dad wants your hide for daring to be mated to his little one. Also, Simi and Azrael are here. You might want to show them where the nearest barbeque is, or they may just go to New Orleans and the Sanctuary there. I like the Sanctuary food. Want to sneak off now, while they're distracted? I know how Dad teleports. I could take us there and back, with no one the wiser."

"But we organized it so I could _finally_ see the inside of Eros's Treasure!"

"I can sneak us out of Hogsmeade anytime. But Sanctuary is almost never open during the day, except for the solstices and Mardi Gras. Seeing as today is the Equinox, they should be open. Actually, we'd all be welcome there, as long as we don't fight. If we do, Savitar will throw us out, and you _really_ don't want him to have to do that."

"Who's Savitar?"

A man suddenly appeared. He was wearing a black wetsuit, with sandals and holding a surfboard. "Someone called me? Oh, hello, Hadrian."

"Hey Savvy. I didn't call you, Draco did."

"And who is this Draco? Wait a minute; does your Dad know what you were planning?"

"No, Savvy. You're not going to tell him, though, right?"

"I guess not, squirt. But if you want to keep it a secret, you'll need my help. I can get you where you want to be and back as soon as possible."

"That'd be great! Can you take us to the New Orleans Sanctuary? Draco has never even been to the United States, and he _needs_ to try their food."

"Sure squirt. Let me make us invisible, so no one sees us awkwardly disappear and reappear."

_Poof_

"Here you go kids. Just call me when you want me to come back. Sanctuary is that way, past the Square. If you see a woman with a psychic cart, tell her that I say 'hi'."

"Will do. What is her name?"

"Selena Laurens. Her psychic name is Madame Selene. Her sister is Amanda Hunter. Hadrian knows her husband, Kyrian. He was one of Ash's Dark-Hunters."

"Was?" Draco asked.

"He was released from his oath to Artemis about three years ago." I replied.

"Oh, I see. Who else has been released?"

"Well, Kyrian was the first. Then Talon, Wulf, Zarek never really was one of us, Nick can be released any time he wants to be, Valerius, and I think that's it."

"Who are these people, and how do you know them?"

"Kyrian was a prince and general of Thrace. He was crucified by Romans after they captured him with the help of his own wife. Valerius is the grandson of the Roman commander that crucified him. Talon was the king of a tribe of Celts. He was named Speirr of the Morrigantes. He was a sacrifice instead of his sister, but she was killed anyway. Zarek was the bastard son of Valerius's father. Nick is a half-Cajun Malachi. Artemis took his oath after he killed himself when his mother was killed by Daimons. Here, this book series is actually written by one of our own Scribes. It's surprisingly accurate." Draco blinked when I manifested a stack of books into his hand, but grimaced when the rest of my blabbering sunk in.

"My father never-"

"Your father is a Daimon, boy?"

"Part-Apollite, actually. His grandfather got his grandmother pregnant right before he turned to dust. Her son got my grandmother pregnant before he died. His children survived to be eighty-one. My father is only a little Apollite. I am so little Apollite that my mother's Veela heritage is predominant in my veins. I'm only a sixteenth Apollite. My father is an eighth Apollite, which enough to have the temperament and need for blood, but does not put a limit on his life. I hope to whatever Gods there are that your father doesn't tell my father his full name. My father is likely to either kill your father or forbid me from ever seeing you again."

"Don't worry, Draco. I can tell my father to _not_ tell yours his real name."

_Dad?_

_Yes, son?_

_You can't tell Draco's father your real name. He knows you by reputation, but not your part in having his people cursed. Be careful._

_Thanks, Hadrian. You be careful, too. I saw you leave with Savitar. I also heard you two talking about Sanctuary. Tell Mama Lo I said hello, would you? And any of the Dark-Hunters you see, former or present. Stay away from Nick, though. I have a bad feeling about today._

_Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine. Want me to say hello to Selena, too? I'm already on a mission to._

_Actually, that would be great. Thank you._

_No problem. Send Simi to me, and I'll make sure she doesn't eat anyone._

"Hello, Akri-Harry! Akri told the Simi to come here so Akri-Harry could feed the Simi. Can the Simi talk with Azrael, _please_?"

"Of course you can. Azrael, Simi's here. We're going to go to Sanctuary. If you want barbeque, you'd better come now. You know you can't just appear there or on the way."

"I'm here, Akri. Azrael is happy to see the Simi, and hopes the Simi is okay with letting Azrael borrow the Simi's barbeque sauce."

"I have an even better idea. Simi, you know where Club Charonte is. Why not show Azrael? She is, after all, your niece."

"The Simi will take Azrael to meet the Simi's brother Xedrix."

"Thank you Simi. Draco and I just want a quiet meal together."

"The Simi will just leave the dragon and her brother alone."

"Unless something happens. Then I want you two to go to Ash and stay there until I get there."

"Yes, Akri-Harry."

"Stop calling me that, Simi. I'm as much your brother as Xedrix is."

Simi nodded, and started leading Azrael towards the club.

"So, Harry, what were you talking to your Dad about?"

"I was telling him not to tell your father his name."

"That took an awfully long time for just that. You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Well, first off, he knows where we are. Second, he's the one that sent Simi here. She's known around here, and I sent her to that club so her brother can prevent her and Azrael from eating anyone. Third, he told me to say hello to anyone either of us know, and to stay away from Nick Gautier."

"Wow. It must be kind of hard to have a dad that's a god of fate."

"No, it's actually very nice. He warned me about Dumbledore before he even knew who I was. I wasn't going to trust Dumbles anyways, but it was very kind of him to do so. He knows when someone is about to be attacked by Daimons, and always tries to get someone there to protect those people."

"I see. It must be nice to have parents that care."

"It is. You'll see. My parents are, after all, your parents-in-law."

"Already? I didn't realize we had already gone that far." Draco leered.

"You know, we could go do that right after we eat. But right now, I'm _starving_! Let's go!"

I took Draco's hand and led him through the crowded streets towards an opening. I stopped right in front of a psychic stand and gave my hand to the woman standing there.

"Hi, Selena! We…"

"Snuck away from shopping and your fathers' meeting to come here and introduce this young man" she gestured toward Draco, "to the wonderful Sanctuary food. Also, you have some messages for me?"

"Yeah. Ash and Savitar both say hello. I'd love to stay, but we have limited time and a lot of food to try!"

"Okay. Bye, boys!"

"Bye, Selena! Say 'Hi' to Bill for me!"

Once they were out of sight, Draco stopped.

"Who was that? How does she know who you are? Who is Bill? Bill Weasley?"

"That was Selena Laurens. Dad introduced us a couple days after I was adopted. Bill is her husband. No, he is not Bill Weasley. Any other questions?"

"No."

"Alright then, let's go!" I took Draco's hand again and dragged him to a door guarded by one very large, muscular man.

"Hey Dev, what are you serving today?"

"Steak and potatoes, or gumbo."

"Cool. Can I come in?"

"You know you're welcome here anytime. One question, though. Is Ash coming in with you?"

"No, he isn't. He trusts me to know where I'm going and what to do in an emergency."

"Okay. Is your friend going in with you, too?"

"Yeah, he is. He means no harm, and I've already briefed him on the rules. So has Savitar, for that matter." At Dev's frightened look, I continued. "No, he isn't here with us. He just dropped us off and went to go catch some waves."

"Thank God. Head on in, Harry."

"Thanks, Dev. I'll see you later."

We headed in, and were assaulted by the aroma of cooking food.

"Hey, Nicolette. Can we have some food?"

"You know you can, Hadrian. Do you want the steak and potatoes, or the gumbo?"

"Can we have one of each?"

"Ah. Introducing your friend to the joys of new Orleans food?"

"Yep."

"I'll have your food ready in a few minutes. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Can we have a couple glasses of water? Also, Ash says hi and that he's sorry he can't make it."

"Sure you can have some water. Tell Ash that no, I won't do him any favors. Whatever he wants, he can do himself."

"Sure Nicolette."

_Hey, Dad._

_What's up?_

_Lo says that whatever you want her to do, you can do yourself._

_What makes her say that?_

_I don't know, Dad. Maybe she says that because every time you are nice to her, you turn around and flip her idea of the world upside-down._

_You're probably right. All I wanted was some food._

"Nicolette, my dad says all he wanted was some food."

"Yeah, right. I know your father. He wants more than some food. But I know that he will never admit it. I will give your father food, as he asked, and nothing more."

"Thanks, Nicolette." She left to go prepare the food.

"Harry, who is she?"

"Her name is Nicolette Peltier. She owns Sanctuary."

"Oh. Why is her aura so different than any other I've ever felt?"

"I don't think that that is my secret to tell."

"You're right about that." We jumped.

"Remi! What have I told you about sneaking up on me! You know what I can do firsthand! Do you want to lose all you fu-hair again!"

"Harry, were you just about to say _fur_! What the hell is going on around here?"

"Remi, get your sister and find us a quiet place to talk."

"Go up the stairs, first door to the right. Aimee will be there as soon as she can."

"Thank you, Remi."

Draco and I hurried up the stairs and into the first room. Aimee was there seconds later.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Not much, Aimee. I need to know if something is okay, though. Draco, plug your ears." When he did so, I continued. "Aimee, I need to tell Draco of what you and your family are, so he doesn't get too surprised if something was ever to happen and you needed to transform. Would that be okay?"

"One minute, please." Her eyes looked blank for a second, and then she nodded. "Mama says that I may tell him if he promises to never tell a soul."

I brushed my hand through Draco's hair. He uncovered his ears, and I nodded to Aimee.

"Draco, do you know anything about the races of beings called Arcadians and Katagaria?"

"Yes, I have. I grew up on tales of them."

"How do you know of us?"

"My father is eighth-Apollite. He always talked of his relatives that were half-human, half-predator. My only question is what species you are. Your aura is similar to your mother's, but different."

"I am an Arcadian bearswan."

"Ah. And your mother is Katagaria. I see. Does she know?"

"No! And she can _never_ find out!"

"I understand. My lips are sealed."

"Good. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually, if you could please not tell anyone what I am, especially the Dark-Hunters. They would kill me on sight."

"Yes, I believe I can do that. It would be just one more secret I keep form the world."

"Thank you Aimee. Savitar?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can we go back to the Alley now?"

"Sure. Hello, Aimee. Say hello to Fang for me." Aimee blushed, and we disappeared.

"Thanks again Savitar. We'll be going now."

"No problem Harry. One more thing, though."

"Yes, Savvy?"

"You were planning on going into Eros's Treasure today. Don't. If you do, your fathers will both find out and Draco will be forbidden from ever seeing you again and you will both die."

"Thank you Savitar. We'll be seeing you soon."

"Sooner than you think." He disappeared.

We walked to the café that we left our fathers in. Amazingly, they were still there, looking quite comfortable.

"Hello, boys." Lucius said, "Did you have a good time in America?"

"How did you know about that? We kept it very quiet." Lucius raised his eyebrow and discreetly rubbed his ear. "Oh, that's how."

"Yes, that's how. You forgot about that, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Stupid child!"

"One other thing… you know those stories you told me as a child?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones about the Weres."

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"They're real. I met some when we went to New Orleans. They have a bar there called Sanctuary."

"Really? I would like to go there sometime soon. I know the rules. I've been to others. The only thing different is the food."

"Most likely. It's very good food, too."

(Meanwhile…)

"Hey Dad. How was your lunch with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Very good, actually. How was Sanctuary?"

"Very nice. Lo was hospitable as always."

"So, what did Savitar say right before he left?"

"We had planned on going into Eros's Treasure, but he warned us that if we went in there and wasted any more time, you and Lucius would find us, Lucius would forbid Draco from ever seeing me again, and we would both die."

"Oh. I'm glad you listened to him. I'll be happy to take you both there during the next Hogsmeade trip. Lucius will never have to know. I'll even pay for whatever you want to buy."

"Thanks, Dad! I know Draco will appreciate this… he gets to see me in leather for an entire day."

"I remember what it's like to be young and in love with someone. Just be careful. Both witches and wizards can get pregnant, you know."

"We can! SHIT! I've got to go, Dad!"

"Bye. Tell me how this goes, okay?"

"Sure, Dad. Bye!" I ran to Draco, who was talking with his father.

"Draco, we've got to go. I need to talk to you. It was nice to see you, Mr. Malfoy."

"You too, Harry. Goodbye, boys." I Apparated us back to the school gates.

**Well, that's all! I really can't put more on this or it won't make any sense. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry changed over the summer, and didn't tell his 'supposed' friends. What happened, and who is the reason behind his abrupt change? Dark-Hunter x-over, Drarry

Disclaimer: If HP and the Dark-Hunters were mine, I'd have Harry slap the Fates for giving him a hard time.

Warnings: Slash, some swearing, Dumbles-bashing, slight Hermione-bashing, major _Acheron_ spoilers, AU, not in order, implied smut.

**A/n**

_:Parseltongue:_

:thoughts:

"speaking"

_Telepathy with Azrael_

_Telepathy with Ash_

(when in notes)

_Harry_

Ron

_**Hermione**_

"Let's go to your rooms. I don't have the strength to confront Hermione and Ron right now." We walked to Draco's room. He said the password, _Carpe Draconis_, Seize the Dragon. I had made the password after studying Latin.

"So, Harry, what did you need to tell me?"

"Did you know that wizards can get pregnant?"

"What! No, I didn't."

"Good. If you did and didn't tell me, I would be very upset. Remember, I grew up with Muggles. I didn't know much about myself, other than the fact that I could make things happen to people I didn't like and I could hide the signs of my usage."

"I keep forgetting how little you know. Men can get pregnant, but only if they wish for a family. Magic will give them the ability for most of their lives. They will be able to get pregnant once a year, every year until they turn ninety. After then, it is unsafe for them and Magic doesn't like when her people die, especially when of something She could stop."

"I understand, I think. We should probably get going, but first…Draconian Lucian Severin Malfoy, will you accept me, as your mate and husband, as long as we both shall live?"

"I will. Will you, Hadrian Acheron Parthenopaeus, will you accept me, as your mate and husband, as long as we both shall live?"

"I will." We leaned forward and kissed. He licked my lips, and I allowed him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance, his winning. He slid his hand down my side, under my shirt. I tangled my hand into his hair. His other hand (the one that wasn't under my shirt) slid under the waistline of my pants and started kneading my ass. I gasped. He was about to undo the zipper, and…

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_!"

"Well, 'Mione, if you would give me a minute, I will be ready to talk. Please."

"Sure, Harry." She left, quite red in the face. We straightened up and I kissed him one more time, stopping him before it got too escalated.

I walked out of the room, into Draco's main room.

"Hermione, what was so important that you had to interrupt our bonding ceremony?"

"Well, Harry, you never came back to the common room after breakfast, so I had hoped that you would be here, and not too…busy. I see that I was mistaken. I'll be…leaving…now" she ran out of the room.

I walked back into Draco's room. "She's gone, love. Are you ready?" I lunged at him. He caught me, and we tumbled onto the bed, with him on top.

########Scene Deleted########

We lay in bed, breathing hard.

"Draco, I love you. Will you agree to officially bond with me as soon as possible?"

"Sure, love. You know I would give my life to be with you forever."

"Let me call a Ministry officiate, then, and make this the rest of our lives."

I walked to the fireplace, and threw Floo powder into the fire, saying, "Ministry of Magic, Bonding Department!"

"Yes, hello, what can I do for you?" the official said.

"I would like a bonding officiate to come to Hogwarts School, Draco Malfoy's room as soon as possible."

"We have an available officiate in two hours. Would that be acceptable?" I turned to Draco.

"He says two hours. Okay?" Draco nodded, and I returned.

"Yes, two hours would be fine. Who will be presiding?"

"You will be bonded by…Arnold W. St. Clair."

"Thank you. I will be taking my leave." I left the fireplace.

"So, we have two hours to find rings and dress robes. Let me guess, we are calling your father?"

"Yep, we are. One minute, please."

_Dad?_

_Yes, Hadrian, what do you want?_

_Draco and I are getting bonded in two hours. We need robes, rings, and guests. Could you come here? Bring the Malfoys, Mom, and the girls with you._

_Sure. Dare I ask what the rush is?_

_No, you probably don't want to ask._

_Yeah, I didn't think so. I'll see you in two minutes._

_'Kay, Dad. I'll see you soon._

"Dad will be here in two minutes with both our families. Want to call some of your friends, and my two?"

"Sure, Harry. Go up to your dorm. Hermione probably knows what's going on, she did see us."

"Wow, calling her 'Hermione' already? You must really like her."

"She _is_ my sister."

"True, but she's been the Gryffindor Know-It-All for so long, I thought you might not want to look past the image and see the person inside."

"I did with you, a person I've seen as a rival for five years. Why can't I let go of the image of my own sister?"

"But if you didn't accept me, we were both going to die, and despite how much you love me know, I really don't think that you would have liked to die for me then."

"No, I was actually only your rival because I couldn't have your affection."

"Well, I better go tell 'Mione and Ron that I'm getting bonded."

"Good luck. I've only got to tell Blaise and Pansy."

"And your mother, who knows nothing about us."

"True, she knows nothing about me, except that I'm gay. She doesn't know about _us_, but I'm sure she'll be willing to help us."

"Yes, I hope so. We need robes and rings. That means we're going to Eventu Ally."

"Where?"

"Eventu Alley. That's where Eros's Treasure and all the event wear are."

"Hello boys." Dad appeared in Draco's room. Luckily, we were dressed and ready to go. Unluckily, there were seven other people with him, so the room was very crowded.

"Hey Dad. We were just going to go tell our friends, and we will be able to go in a couple minutes.

"Harry, what have you been doing? You smell like…" his face grew red, and he stopped talking.

"Mother, I need your help. I need a set of wedding robes and a ring. Can we leave as soon as I tell Hermione and Ron?"

"Well, dear, Hermione is here, as she is a Malfoy, but do you really want Ron at your bonding?"

"No. He would just mess it up somehow."

"Well, then, there's your answer, and here's your guests."

**Draco POV**

While Harry's dad was looking at him funny, my dad was grilling me on the short notice and the hurry.

"What made you think this was a good idea?" he groused. He never liked it when I made last-minute plans.

"Well, Harry wanted to get bonded, and I didn't want to wait."

"Draco, darling, if you are getting married in two hours, don't you need to tell your friends and get some small amenities?"

"Yes, Mother. That's why I need your help. I need to find dress robes and a ring for Harry."

"Well, then we go to Eventu Alley."

"Yes, Mother. I just need to go tell Blaise and Pansy."

"Pansy Parkinson looks like a Muggle car hit her in the face, and she thinks she is going to marry you when you graduate. Do you really want her to ruin your bonding?"

"No, I really don't think so."

"Then go tell Blaise. Miss Granger is already here." She looked like she was in pain. "She knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Hermione knows about our family, and why you did what you did. She does not hate you, Mother. She actually admires you for your strength in the face of adversity."

"And does she intend to talk to your father?"

"Why not ask me yourself?"

"My dear, sweet daughter! You look so beautiful! Here, let me take off that glamour I put on you sixteen years ago!" Mother whispered a few words, and poked Hermione with her wand. Hermione's hair suddenly became straight and platinum blonde, exactly like our parents'. She grew two inches, and her eyes went from silver to purple. Her nose became the same aristocratic nose that our father had.

"'Mione, why are your eyes purple?"

"Draco, darling, she's a Metamorphmagus, like your cousin Nymphadora."

"I believe she prefers to be called Tonks. She hates being called Nymphadora. Nymph is better, and she only allowed herself to be called that by Sirius, and _he's_ dead."

"Yes, I know. He was actually my favorite out of all of us. We both dared to not be Slytherins, although he was more different than I was. I only dared to go to Ravenclaw, he went to Gryffindor. I do miss him."

"Well, Cissy, you were my favorite too." We all screamed. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like I was dead?"

**Harry POV**

"Because you are dead, Siri. I saw you die six months ago, in the Department of Mysteries. You fell through the Veil."

"The Veil just sent me to another time, where things didn't go according to plan."

**(I will be writing this soon! It will be a Book of Eli/HP x-over)**

"Oh. Well, you could have told us that. Why did you come back?"

"I died there, after fulfilling my mission. I needed to get a Muggle Bible, and then get it back to the Muggle that had it so he could get it to be reprinted in LA."

"I'm glad you're back, Siri. I have some news, though."

"What is it, pup?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Tell away."

"I got adopted over the summer. My parents are here, along with my sisters Brigita, Rayne, and Sophia. My mom is pregnant with triplets, two boys and a girl. My dad is a god. I got my Inheritance over the summer—I am part Gallu demon from ancient Sumerian legend. Draco is a Veela. We are mates. We are bonding in an hour and a half. If you can accept us that soon, you can be there. If not, I'm sure Snape would be happy to see you."

"Why does Hermione look like a Malfoy?"

"That is her story to tell."

"Oh, okay. Actually, I'd be glad to be at your bonding, even if it is with someone I don't quite approve of."

"Thanks, Siri." I raised my voice, "Okay, everyone, let's get moving! We have a lot to do and only an hour and a half to do them in!"

Dad called in Savitar, who looked at the crowd and took all the Malfoys with him, only asking a quick 'where to?' Dad took me and Sirius, and Mom took the girls. We all arrived in Eventu Alley at about the same time. We split up, my family and I going into the wedding robes shop and the Malfoys going into the ring store. We agreed to meet up at six to be taken back to Hogwarts.

We entered the robe shop. The store girl took one look at us, and immediately took us to the back room, where the bonding robes were. I looked at the robes. I chose one that was green and black. It fit perfectly. It looked like a kimono **(think the wedding dress in Mulan, during the matchmaker song)**.

"This one. I will take this one."

"Are you sure you do not want to try on others? You need jewelry and shoes to go with that, too."

"I am getting bonded in an hour. I do not need to try on others. I will get a necklace, and a pair of shoes."

"What kind of shoes would you like? I can get a pair from the selection we have and transfigure it so it is perfect."

"I would like a pair of combat boots like the ones I have on, just not as scuffed as these. They are to be green with black bats and silver buckles. The necklace is to be white gold, with star-cut emeralds and one piece of crescent-moon shaped obsidian."

"I can do that very quickly. Your total will be 225 Galleons."

"Thank you, miss. Do not tell anyone I was in here. I do not want the media to be swarming my wedding."

"Of course, sir." She bagged the dress, and I headed into the ring store, almost running into Draco on the way in. He was having charms put onto whatever ring he bought.

I wandered through the aisles, searching for the one ring that would fit Draco perfectly. Desperate, I let go of the tight reign I had on my powers, and I immediately located the one I was looking for. It was a simple band crafted out of obsidian, with silver inlays. It was engraveable, so I put the inscription, _Plus __Que__ Ma __Propre__ Vie_, which is 'more than my own life' in French. I knew that Draco had always wanted to learn French, and this would give him a reason to learn.

I went up to the counter to pay. The man was very helpful, and offered to put a self-adjusting spell on it, so my bond mate will never have a problem getting it on or off, and Draco will never be hit on again. Everyone will understand that he is _mine._ I waited the five minutes for the spell to take, and I left.

**Draco POV (the ring store)**

I was having trouble choosing a ring for my Harry. He needed something to show that I loved him, and that I would protect him. I turned around and found the perfect ring. It was a piece of white gold so thin that I was afraid that I would break it, shaped like a snake. Its eyes were rubies, and it was surrounded by flakes of emeralds so perfect they were well worth the price.

A shopkeeper came over. "How can I help you today, sir?"

"I will take that ring."

"It is very pricey, you understand. It will cost 250 Galleons."

"Yes, I know. I would like it _now_ please. Also, I would like a protection spell and a self-adjusting spell put on it."

"That will cost another 15 Galleons. They will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you. Good day."

Harry walked in with two bags. I quickly left the shop and went over to the robe shop. The girl there was telling a reporter about the man who had just been there.

"I think it was Harry Potter! He said he was getting bonded an hour from now! He bought a green and black kimono robe, combat boots, and a self-designed necklace."

"Oh really? And did he tell you to go to nosy reporters and tell them everything?"

"No, he actually told me to tell no one."

"Well then, why am I here? I want gossip, but not at the price of losing someone's trust."

"I expected to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter."

"That woman has no morals. She was fired a week ago, didn't you hear?" I interjected.

"Whatever. All I wanted was the money from the reward for any Harry Potter news."

"Well, that is no way of going about it. And I believe you are neglecting your customer."

"That she is. Maybe I will go elsewhere for my bonding robe."

"Wait…are you the one being bonded to Harry Potter?"

"No, I am not. I am being bonded to Hadrian Parthenopaeus. No, I will not spell that for you. No, I will not tell you my name."

The reporter left and the shopgirl huffed at me. She led me to the back room. I saw many robes, but one caught my eye. It was floor-length, long-sleeved, and a greenish-silver that matched Harry's eyes perfectly. I went over to the jewelry display, and the perfect piece was waiting. It was made of wrought iron, holding a silver pendant engraved with the words, _Mon __Cœur__, Ma __Tête__, Ma Vie_, which means 'my heart, my head, my life.'

The shoes were not as difficult to decide upon as everything else. I chose simple, black, ankle-high boots with one buckle each. By this time, I was ready to buy my bonding attire, but there was no one at the counter. I cast a Four-Points spell, and it showed me to where the girl was snogging her boyfriend. I felt bad, but I had to interrupt. I was yelled at for a few minutes, but she finally relented and I paid my 200 Galleons. I hurried over to the ring store, grabbed my purchase, and went to meet Harry and our families. We were quickly transported to our respective rooms, mine in the dungeons and Harry's two floors up (in the Gryffindor Prefects' rooms).

I quickly showered and got dressed. Mother tied my hair back (I had grown it out) and put on my jewelry. When the officiate got there, I was ready, but Harry wasn't there.

**Harry POV**

I hurried up to my rooms. I hurried into the bathroom, and started throwing up. Dad must have heard me, as he came running in.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I think. What's wrong with me?"

"I can't see the future around you, you know that. I have no idea what's wrong. After the ceremony, you'd better go to Madam Pomfrey. She will tell you. Now, let's go! You have a bonding that Draco would be very upset with you for missing."

"You're right Dad. Now leave! I have to shower."

He left. I took a very short shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. As I was putting on my shoes, a vision of Grandmother Apollymi appeared.

"Hello, Grandma. What are you doing?"

"I'm watching my grandson get ready for his bonding, which I wasn't told about. Do you know why that is?"

"Well, we just decided to bond two hours ago. I didn't have time to tell Dad why. You know already, though, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And you're lucky I haven't told your father yet. You'd better tell him soon, or I will."

"What do you mean, tell him? I'm not going to tell my dad what I was up to last night! He'd kill me!"

"No, that's not what I was referring to, but if you don't know, then it isn't my place to tell you. You will just have to find out on your own. Now go! I'm sure your mate is waiting, and very afraid that he hurt you somehow." She disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Dad came up to me, and ran his fingers through my hair. It flattened out, became more like his.

"That is your wedding present. I unlocked your god powers. You get them, because you were blood-adopted by two gods."

"Thanks, Dad. They will be very useful."

I ran. It was almost 6:05, and Draco was probably ripping his hair out. I threw myself into the room.

"I'm here! It's okay! My grandmother just held me up, that's all!"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. The officiate began.

"Well, do you know your vows?"

Draco started,

"With this hand, I shall lift your sorrows. Your cup shall never be empty, for I shall be your wine. With this candle, I shall light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He held up a beautiful ring, and I accepted its weight upon my finger. I began my vows:

"I accept you, and all your family. What is yours shall be mine, and what is mine shall be yours. You shall want for nothing, and need for nothing. You shall be my guiding hand, as I shall be yours. You and I shall be one forever, as long as we share what this has given us." I produced his ring from my pocket, and put it on his finger.

"I now announce to you Mr. and Mr. Parthenopaeus-Malfoy. You may kiss."

Our kiss was sweet, with only enough tongue to be considered church-tongue, not porno-tongue. All our guests cheered and congratulated us as we walked down the aisle.

We all changed and went to the Great Hall for dinner. All the students there turned and looked at our motley crew like we were GothFaire walking down Privet Drive. It was very amusing. What was most hilarious, though, was when Ron and the Gryffindors realize that Draco and I were holding hands, hands that had rings on them.

"So this is what you do, after all we've done for you! You go and run off with Malfoy of all people!" I looked at my father, and he nodded.

"Actually, it's Parthenopaeus-Malfoy now." The adults looked scared, except for Mr. Malfoy, who looked sick. He had not made the connection until now between the Apollite tales of the Dark-Hunter leader and my last name. Surprisingly, Snape was the first to come up to us.

"You wouldn't happen to be Acheron, would you?" he asked my dad.

"Yes, I would. Why?"

"I only ask because my father is a descendant of one of your Hunters, Wulf, I think his name is?"

"Yes, Wulf is one of my Hunters. He is still around, actually. Would you like me to call him?"

"Yes, that would be…" he spotted Sirius hiding in the crowd.

"Why, you mangy mutt! Where the _hell_ have you _been_ for six months! You _died_! That's where you've been! How _dare_ you make me worry like that, and then come strolling in here like you own the place!" he lowered to a whisper, "I missed you!" he grabbed Sirius like he was a life raft and Snape was drowning, all the time whispering, "I will _never _let you go. Never again." Sirius just kept stroking his hair, whispering, "It's okay, I'm here, I'll never leave you again."

I smiled. It felt good to see another couple happy. I smelled something that made my stomach turn, and I quickly ran to the restroom, accidentally pulling Draco with me.

I made it to a toilet just in time. I started throwing up everything that was in my stomach, which wasn't much, with Draco holding my hair through the entire ordeal. When I was done, Draco helped me to a sink so I could rinse out my mouth. Then I blacked out.

**Draco POV**

I carried Harry straight to the Hospital Wing. I knew he hated it there, but I would rather him be unhappy with me than be dead. I had my suspicions, though.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well, why don't we wait until Harry wakes up?"

"That would be wise, I think. If you would like, I could wake him up now."

"Yes, I think that would be wise." She spoke a few words, and Harry awoke.

"Harry, I have some news. Which would you like first?"

"I really don't care."

"Well, first, you are not sick. Second, you are pregnant."


	4. AN Sorry Guys!

Hi, everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated this recently, but I had finals to suffer through and study for. I have decided that I am going to be putting Detention on hiatus and up for adoption, and taking some time to edit A New Life. There are some major plot holes that I need to fix. I promise that I'm not going to take it down, just fix it chapter by chapter, as well as upping the rating a bit.

Thanks!

Vampyrefaerie524


End file.
